Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XVI
300px|right W ciemnym dymie zapełniającym trzeci taras Wergili i Dante spotykają pośród gniewliwych Marca Lombardo, który rozprawia o pojęciu wolnej woli i zepsuciu świata, wymieniając równocześnie kilku mieszkańców Lombardii, których życie może służyć za przykład cnoty. 1 Ciemności piekieł albo noc wyzuta :Pod biednym niebem z wszelkich gwiazd widoku, :Gdy się ciemnymi chmurami okuta, 4 Równą zasłoną nie otuli wzroku, :Jak ta mgła przykra, gęsta i chropawa, :Która zstąpiła nam teraz w obłoku. 7 Powieka pod nią kamieniem się stawa, :Więc mój Towarzysz doznany i drogi :Zbliża się do mnie i ramię podawa. 10 Jak w ślad przywódcy ślepiec stawia nogi, :By się nie potknął na ścieżynie krętej :I nie poranił, i nie zbłądził z drogi, 13 Tak ja stąpałem przez mgieł cierpkie męty; :„Uważaj pilnie — głos jego dolata — :Ażebyś nie był ode mnie odcięty". 16 W górze gdzieś rzesza śpiewała skrzydlata; :O mir litości w pieśni był proszony :Baranek, który gładzi grzechy świata. 19 Raz w raz „Barankiem" zaczynał śpiew ony; :A głos falował tak równymi ruchy, :Jakby był zgodnym czuciem nastrojony. 22 „Wszak ci to — pytam — wyśpiewują duchy?" :„Prawdę-ś powiedział — odrzekł — wiedz, że tędy :Ziemskiego gniewu kruszy się łańcuchy". 25 „Ktoś ty, co mgławe przedzierasz oprzędy300px|right :I mówisz głosem, który przypomina :Tych, co czas jeszcze dzielą na kalendy?" 28 Tak mówić do mnie duch jeden poczyna. :„Idź doń — Mistrz rzecze — wieścią się podzielisz; :Spytaj, którędy perć się w górę wspina?" 31 „Istoto — rzekłem — która tu się bielisz, :By wrócić czysta do Stwórcy swojego, :Dziw ujrzysz, jeśli ku mnie się ośmielisz". 34 „Iść z tobą chwilę — prawa mi nie strzegą — :Rzekła. — Jeśli mgieł okiem nie wyruszę, :Myśli przynajmniej za głosem się zbiegą". 37 Więc ja ciągnąłem: „Dążę tam w pielusze, :Z której dopiero martwość mię rozpęta; :Wprzód przejść musiałem przez piekieł katusze. 40 Skoro zaś tak mię Łaska dzierży Święta, :Że na swym dworze chce mię przyjąć w gości :Cudem, jakiego człek żyw nie pamięta, 43 Powiedz, kim byłeś pośród ziemskich włości? :Czyli nie błądzim tą drogą nieznaną, :Niech się z ust twoich dowiem dla pewności". 46 „Lombardem byłem; Marko moje miano: :Znałem świat, honor ceniłem nad życie; :K'niemu napinać łuk dziś zapomniano. 49 Idąc wprost siebie, do celu zdążycie — :Tak rzekł i dodał: — Wdzięczny za mitręgę, :Pomódl się za mnie, gdy będziesz na szczycie". 52 Ja na to: „Że-ć to uczynię, przysięgę; :Teraz się w jednej niepewności ważę: :Jeśli nie pojmę, w sobie się rozprzęgę. 55 Wprzód po jednemu, teraz na mnie w parze :Runą wątpienia; miesza mię twa skarga, :Skoro ją z dawniej słyszanym skojarzę. 58 Także to świat już związki z cnotą targa, ;Jak twoja mowa rozżalona biada, :Tak się to w złości i kala, i szarga? 61 Gdzie ma przyczynę, powiedz, ta szkarada? :Niechaj, poznawszy, innym podam lepiej; :Jeden ją w niebie, drugi w ziemi składa". 64 Duch westchnął: boleść te w nim smutki szczepi, :A potem tak się odezwał: „Mój bracie, :Ślepy jest świat wasz i wy na nim ślepi. 67 Wy, ludzie żywi, przyczynę składacie :W gwiezdnych obrotach, mniemając, jakoby :Wszystko się w tamtym tworzyło warsztacie. 70 Gdyby tak było, brak by wam ozdoby :Swobodnej woli; brak by z tego względu :Za cnotę szczęścia, a za grzech żałoby. 73 Gwiazdy są źródłem pierwszego popędu, :Lecz choćby wszystkich, to i w tym przypadku :Światło wam dane na obejście błędu 76 I wolna wola; ta gdy nie ma statku :I zrazu onych sił ulega wadze, :Dobrze karmiona wygra na ostatku. 79 Lepszej przyrodzie i wyższej powadze :Wyście poddani; z nich jest w ludzkim tworze :Rozum, nad którym gwiazdy tracą władzą. 82 Jeśli świat dzisiaj schodzi na bezdroże, :W was jest przyczyna i tej się dowiecie; :Oto ją dla was znajdę i wyłożę: 85 Dusza, pieszczona w swoim pierwobycie, :Na ziemię schodzi od bożego stoła, :Kwiląc i śmiejąc się jak małe dziecię. 88 Duszyczka prosta nie pojmuje zgoła :Nic, lecz, byt szczęsny chowając w pamięci, :Popędem dąży, gdzie ją rozkosz woła. 91 Naprzód ją w świecie marne dobro nęci; :Nieostrzeżona, za tym dobrem bieży, :Jeśli wędzidło nie sprostuje chęci. 94 Więc praw wędzidło skroić jej należy; :Przełożyć króla, któremu zaświta :W stolicy prawdy bodajby szczyt wieży. 97 Prawa istnieją, lecz kto o nie pyta? :Przewodnik trzody, choć w zakonie prawy, :Nierozdwojone ma jeszcze kopyta. 100 Więc lud, gdy widzi, że wódz szuka strawy, :Do jakiej własne łakomstwo go żenie, :Rwie się tam, świętszej zaniedbując sprawy. 103 Stąd łacno pojmiesz, że złe przewodzenie :Winno jest w świecie grzesznego nałogu, :Nie zaś zepsute niby przyrodzenie. 106 Rzym, który wyrwał świat wiecznemu wrogu, :Dwojgiem słońc rzucał w dwoje dróg swe blaski: :W drogę ku światu i w drogę ku Bogu. 109 Jedno zagasło w drugim, miecz do laski :Przywarł pasterskiej, a ta wspólna sprawa :Musiała stworzyć pośród nich niesnaski. 112 Jeden drugiemu nie ustąpi prawa; :Jeśli nie wierzysz, obacz dla przykładu, :Jak to po ziarnie poznaje się trawa. 115 Kraj śród Adygi leżący i Padu, :Póki nie wstały kłótnie Frydrykowe, :Był pełen cnoty, dzielności i ładu. 118 Kto by się dawniej bał wejść w ziemie owe, :By się nie natknąć na uczciwych ludzi, :Dziś by niósł śmiało podniesioną głowę. 121 Jest troje starców, a tym trwać się nudzi :W nowym zwyczaju i boli do żywa, :Że Bóg z wezwaniem ich do siebie żmudzi. 124 Konrad z Palazzo, Gherard tam przebywa :Dobry i Gwido z Castel, co z francuska :Także się szczerym Lombardem nazywa. 127 Głośże: niech ludziom z oczu spadnie łuska; :Rzym, iż dwie władze w jedną rękę chwyta, :Z brzemieniem w błoto wpadł i w nim się pluska". 130 „O Marku — rzekłem — prawda to niezbita; :Teraz pojmuję, dlaczego wyzutem :Z tego dziedzictwa miał zostać Lewita. 133 Lecz kto ów Gherard, co w świecie zepsutem :Pozostał jakby próbą dawnych ludzi, :I zdziczałemu plemieniu wyrzutem?" 136 „Albo mię kusi głos twój, albo łudzi — :Odrzekł — wszak słyszę, że jesteś z Toskany, :A pamięć jego już się w tobie studzi? 139 Pod innym mianem on mi jest nieznany, :Chyba je córka Gaja rozesławi... :Lecz idźcie z Bogiem; mój kres u tej ściany. 142 Oto już obłok prześwieca białawiej, :A ja zawracać muszę z mej podróży; :Anioł już idzie i wnet tu się zjawi". 145 Skończył i nie chciał ze mną bawić dłużej. Czyściec 16